SLEEPOVER OF JUSTICE
by autobark321
Summary: Action, Humor, and serious Wally bashing all rolled into one package! IN WAYNE MANOR! R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**YO YO WHASSA! This is Autobark321 niner-niner. Go for takeoff. New Story! Totally and completely RANDOM! Please Read and review! (No flames or I WILL set the Autobarks on your sorry tail.)**_

BORING mission debriefing… Justice Cave, June 21st, 0525 hrs p.m….

"Your strategy was sloppy, the entrance was awful, blah, blah, blah, yada yada blah, blah yada." The team was once again listening to Batman's lectures on how awful they did on their latest operation, unknown to Batman, having a psychic conversation.

_This is so BORING! _Wally said.

_Is he always like this?_ Thought Artemis.

_Ah, you get used to it, _replied the Boy Wonder.

_We should not be disrespecting Batman's corrections like this, _thought Aqualad.

"I'll have a full report on all of what you did wrong by tomorrow morning," Batman finished. "For now, good night."

Batman took his leave, as his charges all sat around the dinner table. Superboy flopped on the couch, as dinner was not yet ready. Miss Martian continued making the stir fry, and as dinner was being served, Robin jumped up and said, "Guess what I have planned."

Kid Flash leaned back in his seat. "Don't tell me you have one of your lame 'trust exercises' planned. I—we're all sick of them."

Robin dug in to his food. "Nope."

"Well, don't leave us hanging," Superboy started eating.

"I happen to know that Bats is gonna be out of the house this weekend." Robin polished his fingernails on his shirt. "Guess what that means."

"Gosh, I don't know. You get a whole house to yourself for one lame weekend." Artemis scooped her food into her mouth. "So what?"

Wally jumped up. "Are you kidding? Sergeant Scream-In-Our-Faces is gonna be out for a WEEKEND! Don't you know what this MEANS!"

Robin leapt to his side and they both shouted, "HOUSE PARTY!"

The entire H.Q. quieted until Aqualad broke the silence.

"Are you two totally insane! Do you know how much trouble this could get us into?"

"My mom would KILL me if I went into Batman's house unauthorized!" Artemis agreed.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be totally safe. My butler will have everything cleaned up before the Dark Knight even thinks of coming home. Come on."

Miss Martian flew up. "And besides, this would be a great cultural experience! Please?"

"I'm game," Superboy sat up with a full stomach.

Aqualad sighed heavily. "I have a strong feeling that I am going to regret this."

_**HAHA, fun time! But did you really think there would be no action in this? In the words of the great V.V. Argost, "Would anyone attend the circus if they didn't secretly hope to see the lions eat somebody?" There WILL be action in this, or my name is not AUTOBARK321! Signing out Y'all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY, EVERYONE LOVES MY STORY! But that's not all. In but a few chapters, you will get to see the lions eat somebody (metaphorically.) I do not own Young Justice and I sure as HECK do not own Wayne Manor.**_

WAYNE MANOR, June 22nd, 237 hrs p.m.

"…And I'll have my cell phone if you need anything." Bruce continued to pack his briefcase and suitcase as he listed out instructions to his legal heir. "Be in bed no later than 12:15, and Alfred should cover the rest."

Richard leaned up off of the couch. "'Kay." He turned on his Playstation 4 (oh, come on! He HAS to have the latest in gaming technology) and began playing _**ATTACK OF THE ZOMBIE WAFFLES **_leisurely.

Wayne started out the door. "Goodbye," he said.

Alfred and Dick waved goodbye as the limousine pulled out. As soon as the limo was out of sight, Robin put on his sunglasses.

"Alfred, we are going to have a party."

Alfred turned around. "A, party, sir?"

"What, you lost your hearing? Mi amigos are gonna be coming over for a party, and you're gonna be setting up and cleaning up."

"Allow me to call Maste…"

"No." Robin jumped off the couch and held up his hands. You will NOT call 'Master Bruce.' This is a SECRET party. Batman'll never know!"

"But…"

"Listen," Robin said as he set out the final tray of snacks. "I'm your master too, and I instruct that you do not...and by not of course I mean NOT…tell Batman about this. Okay?"

Alfred sighed. "I need a raise after this."

Alfred helped Dick to set up, and by 300 hrs the party guests started showing up. Robin opened the door to find all of his comrades.

"Hey guys! What's up!"

Superboy looked up. "The sky?"

All of them burst into laughter, except for Kaldur. "We should not be doing this."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're paranoid. You thing we're all going to get busted for ONE little party that no one's ever gonna even KNOW about."

Robin let them in. "Welcome to Wayne Manor. This is my butler, Alfred. Say hello, Alfred. (Alfred waves hand.) This way, we have the kitchen, fully stocked with snacks…" They all hear a zoom, and then Artemis continues, "Less stocked with snacks."

Robin continued his tour, everyone showing genuine interest in his fine wares. Then he showed up near a certain…clock.

"Aaaaand, what is this clock to signify?" Miss Martian put her hands on her hips.

"Watch," Robin said as he turned the clock's hands to…10:19 A huge wall opened up, and then Robin led his teammates down into the BATCAVE.

There is a collective gasp as all members of the team explore the Batcave. "WHOA…" As the others look at the tech, Superboy goes straight to the…Batcar.

_**DUM-DUM-DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! What's superboy gonna do with the batcar? OMG! R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nice! Everyone loves this. So I shan't disappoint. HERE COMES WHEN THE LIONS EAT SOMEBODY!(Metaphorically. Nobody really gets eaten by a lion. I here at management am sorry if you are a leomaniac ((That means you are a BIG fan of lions)) and you really ((Say this 55 times)) wanted to see a lion eat somebody.) I own nothing but myself and other things that shall remain nameless.**_

"The Batcar," Superboy breathed as he ran his hand over the hull. "This is so awesome."

Robin walked up. "Y'wanna take it for a spin?"

The entire team looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Suuuuuure. Bats taught me how to drive it."

The entire team stared at him again. Artemis said, "You're what, 11?"(I, the writer, learned how to drive REVERSE at NINE. And I accidentally crashed into my great grandma's mailbox when I was eleven. Ha-ha.)

"13." Robin narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Well?"

"SHOTGUN!" Wally jumped into the passenger seat.

"Wait up!" Artemis jumped into the backseat. Superboy followed her, and Dick jumped into the driver's seat. Robin started the ignition, then looked back at his two other teammates.

"Aren't you coming?"

"NO." (One guess who said that. ONE.)

Megan brushed back her hair. "I promised to help with dinner."

Dick shrugged and, with a roar, the Batmobile took off! Across the city streets, the batmobile drove awesomely, handling the curves and speeding through Gotham Main Street.

Robin smiled smugly. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"You're not even going full speed!" Wally reached for the wheel, and he and Dick started fighting over who would drive. Eventually Wally won out, with Artemis in the passenger seat.

"Now let's see what this thing can do." Wally pressed the gas to the floor, and the car sped forward at MAX speed. The tires screeched and left marks where they turned. All of the heroes were PLASTERED against their seats, and Robin was screaming, "TOO FAST! TOO FAST!"

"SLOW THIS DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Artemis forced Wally out of the seat, and got in herself. The car slowed considerably. But their misery was far from over. "Umm, guys?" Superboy looked out the back window. Robin looked after him.

"O.M.G.! IT'S THE COPS! IT'S THE COPS!" Robin started shaking in fear.

Artemis pulled over. She handed each of them their costumes. Here put these on, they can't give superheroes tickets." All the men put on costumes. Then they all looked at Artemis. "Well?"

Artemis looked back at them. "One: I'm trying to park this thing. Two: I'm a GIRL."

All the men put their hands over their eyes. Artemis pulled over and began to get changed, but she looked back to check that all eyes were closed, and caught Kid Flash spying. Artemis socked him as HARD as she humanly could. Wally slumped in his seat, unconscious. (Editor's note: this is only one of the MANY smacks that Wally gets throughout this story.) Artemis finished getting changed, then switched places with Robin. Robin pulled down the window…to see the face of Commissioner Gordon staring back at him.

"Uh, hey Commish! Uh, could you just let us go, y'know, world to save, stuff like that. Sooo…"

"Don't try to fool me, Robin," The commissioner said in a gruff voice.

Silence…

Robin pointed back. "Wally was driving."

Wally, waking up after hearing his name, "I HAVE A LEARNER'S PERMIT!"

More Silence…

"I have a license." Superboy held up his driver's license for the Commissioner to inspect. "He was driving under my vigilance."

The Commish stood up straight. "Fine." He handed them a ticket and moved on. Robin waved goodbye. Artemis looked at the ticket. HOLY *^$!"

Superboy grabbed the ticket. "HOLY *#&in' &*#%!

Wally grabbed it. "HOLY $*&in' $#*%* of a &$%# in' ticket!

Robin looked at it and shrugged. "We'll just tell Alfred to pay it."

Accepting this idea, Superboy says, "Can I drive now?"

_**HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHA! ! "Mi Amigo broly's way of saying: Read and review!)**_


End file.
